His Confession
by Likuts
Summary: Slytherin's pureblood Draco Malfoy starts to like Gryffindor's muggleborn Hermione Granger...DM
1. Chapter 1: Prefects' Common Room

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

Ch. 1 Prefects' Common Room

_Do you know why I hate you so much, Potter? Because you have everything I don't have. Caring, loving parents (though they're passed away), true friends who will throw their lives away for you, and, and…_

Draco couldn't continue. The name that just popped into his head was too shameful to think of. The name was…Hermione Granger.

He didn't know where all these things had started. Maybe it was after Granger's two front teeth began to seem much smaller than before, or after she showed herself as Viktor Krum's partner at the Christmas Ball. _But does it matter when it started?_ He thought. The important thing was, that Slytherin's pureblood Draco Malfoy began to like Gryffiindor's muggle-born Hermione Granger.

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

Draco came back from his thoughts to the real world. He was in the Prefects' common room with Granger, Weasley, Pansy and Macmillan. They were all looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been looking at me for more than, um, seven minutes. Only me."

The others nodded their head.

"Yeah Draco, why do you look at that filthy little Mudblo-"

"Watch your language!"

One of the portraits that were hung up on the wall squealed. Usually the portraits in the Prefects' common room were sleeping, and even when they were awake, they stayed out from what happens in the common room.

However, this time, the chubby witch in the portrait with braided long black hair seemed very angry. The students all knew why soon. There was a short biography of her below her portrait, which was saying:

_Cynthia Humbleman, 1917-1974_

…_Though she was born between both muggle parents, Humbleman contributed to the Magic World in many different ways…_

The woman's face became red and red as they were reading her biography. She finally yelled at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF MY…"

"_Silencio._"

Granger pointed her wand at the portrait and spelled the mute charm. The witch opened her mouth but no sound came out from it.

"That was brilliant, Hermione," said Macmillan.

"Thank you, Ernie. Oh, Ron, what time is it? Shouldn't we go for the supper now? Harry will be waiting for us."

"Oh, Hermione, he will no longer wait for us. Did you forget who he got?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Granger agreed with Weasley. She seemed to think of one specific person (_probably the little Weasley_, Draco thought.)

"Anyway, we're leaving now. I don't want to be with people who say disgusting things so naturally. Let's go."

With a shrug, Weasley followed after her. Macmillan left the room soon; therefore, there were only Draco and Pansy in the room. Pansy became a little bit prettier than before. She lost some weights and changed her hairstyle. However, even after all her efforts to capture Draco's heart, Draco was not attracted to her.

"Why did you look at Granger for so long time?"

"I was thinking of something else. I didn't even realize that I was looking at Granger," Draco said as he turned his head away from Pansy's flaming eyes.

_It's true_, Draco thought. _I did not stare at Granger on purpose_. However, what had made him not to meet with Pansy's eyes was the fact that he was thinking of Granger as he was looking at her. He glanced at Pansy. She was still looking at Draco suspiciously.

"Why do you look at me like that, Parkinson? You don't believe me? Who do you think you are?"

Pansy blushed right away. Draco got himself up. Pansy stood up too, but she sat down again because of Draco's cold glare, which had the meaning of 'don't follow me.'

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's my first H.P story. Please submit review. 


	2. Chapter 2: At the Library

Author's Note: Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

_He glanced at Pansy. She was still looking at Draco suspiciously._

_"Why do you look at me like that, Parkinson? You don't believe me? Who do you think you are?"_

_Pansy blushed right away. Draco got himself up. Pansy stood up too, but she sat down again because of Draco's cold glare, which had the meaning of 'don't follow me.'_

It was chapter 1. Chapter 2 starts now…

* * *

Chapter 2: At the Library

He knew that Granger was in love with Weasley. He knew it because of her smile. Her smile towards Weasley was totally different from those toward Potter. When the Slytherin girls were gossiping about the love triangle between Granger, Weasley and Brown, he felt something heavy in his stomache.

He didn't know why he was attracted to Granger. She was a muggle-born, a bookworm, and a friend of Harry Potter who Draco hates the most in the world. The worst of all, she hated him. Hermione Granger despised Draco Malfoy.

"Granger."

Granger looked back and found Draco standing behind her.

"Malfoy? Why, why are you…"

"Can you become a little bit quiet? You are in the library."

She realized that Madame Pince was glaring at her and quietly said to Draco.

"What's the matter? I'm busy as you see."

Granger pointed at her desk, which was covered with piles of books and parchments. Granger asked Draco again.

"Why did you call me?"

Draco couldn't say anything because he had no reason. He just wanted to call out he name Granger ("Hermione" if he could.) He knew that he had to make something up very mean so that it would sound like Draco Malfoy, so he said something that was totally not what he wanted to say.

"Nothing, Mudblood. Where are your dumb friends?"

He realized that he made a huge mistake because Granger's face was turning red. She finally yelled at him.

"Mudblood? Can you stop calling me like that!"

Everyone in the library looked at them, but Granger didn't seem to care."

"What's so proud of being a pureblood? Who even cares about that in these days? Only you! You are the only one who cares about it! Stop calling someone smarter that you in such name! You…!"

"Miss Granger, stop please."

It was professor McGonagall.

"But professor McGonagall- Malfoy called me…"

"I heard what happened. Both of you, follow me to my office."

Draco looked at Granger. Her face was very red, and tears were about to fall down from her eyes.

_Damn, she's beautiful, _thought Draco. He felt guilty of making her cry but didn't regret it. At least he had a conversation (_well, was it?_) with her. He followed McGonagall with a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

Well, it's a bit short. Did you like it? Please submit review 


	3. Chapter 3: Another Conversation

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

_Draco looked at Granger. Her face was very red, and tears were about to fall down from her eyes._

Damn, she's beautiful_, thought Draco. He felt guilty of making her cry but didn't regret it. At least he had a conversation (_well, was it?_) with her. He followed McGonagall with a faint smile on his lips._

It was chapter 2. Chapter 3 starts now...

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Conversation 

"So," said, McGonagall. Her face was stiffened as if it was a carven wood piece.

"Can someone tell me why had this shameful incident happened?"

"I want to know why too, professor," said Granger.

"Malfoy just came over me in the library, which is the place that he never visits, and called my name. So I asked him why he called me. He didn't answer. Then he suddenly called me- that word, you know-"

"I see, Miss Granger."

McGonall turned her body toward Malfoy and asked him.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, could you kindly explain us why you insulted Miss Granger?"

Draco didn't know what to say. The one thing he knew was that he had to be really mean so that Granger wouldn't notice his feeling about her. After a few minutes, Draco, not looking at McGonall's eyes, said in a very arrogant tone.

"I didn't really have a reason. I just didn't want to see that dirty Mud-, ok, that muggle-born in the library- well, to be honest, in _our_ world."

The expression that appeared on McGonagall's face was something to see. (Draco didn't have courage to see Granger's face. He knew what exactly he would see.) Her jaw was widely opened, and her eyes were packed with disgust; McGonagall managed herself to speak as calm as possible.

"Mis…Mr. Malfoy, you, you will have a detention with me. Tomorrow night, 9 o' clock in my office. I will also report professor Snape about what had happened today, and I will take 40 points off from the Slytherin."

"O.K."

"Now, both of you, out of my office please. Oh, Merlin, I really need to talk to Severus…"

Draco came out of McGonagall's office. Granger was beside him. He looked at her. Her face was reddened because of anger, her breathing was rapid, and her eyes, her deep brown eyes were twinkled with tears. She was barely managing herself not to cry.

"Granger," said Draco as he was approaching her.

She did not answer. She began to walk away from Draco as fast as she could. Draco caught her hand.

"Granger, don't go away. I want to have a word to you."

She looked really surprised- or disgusted. She turned away her head from Draco quickly, but he could see her teardrops falling down to the floor.

"Granger, I said I want to-"

"What did I do wrong?"

"What?"

"What did I do wrong! Being a muggle-born, is that a crime? Should I be put into Azkaban or something?"

Draco just stood there. Hermione Granger, the prideful top student of Hogwart, was _crying_, and Draco didn't know what to do or what to say.

"G, Granger, listen to me-"

"Listen to you, you said? Listen to what? Listen to you telling how proud it is to be a pureblood? Or listen to all those sick jokes you made about muggle-born people!"

"Granger, that's not what I want to say!"

"Go away! I don't want to see you. You're just sick. You make me feel sick. Don't ever talk to me again! Go away!"

She freed her hand from Draco's grip and stormed out of there.

Draco's heart sank. _Don__'t ever talk to me again! _Is that what she just said? Is that what she really meant? He let out a deep sigh, and he finally realized that he likes her. _But what should I do? She doesn__'t even want me to talk to her._ Draco slowly moved his feet. He just wanted to have a good sleep right now. In tomorrow morning, everything will be remembered as a very bad dream.

* * *

How was it? Please submit review. 


	4. Chapter 4: We're Not Meant to Be

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

_Draco's heart sank._ Don't ever talk to me again!_ Is that what she just said? Is that what she really meant? He let out a deep sigh, and he finally realized that he likes her._ But what should I do? She doesn't even want me to talk to her._ Draco slowly moved his feet. He just wanted to have a good sleep right now. In tomorrow morning, everything will be remembered as a very bad dream._

It was chapter 3.Chapter 4 starts now...

* * *

Ch. 4 "We're Not Meant to Be" 

The next week went very fast. For that whole week, Draco didn't smile, not even once. He was desperate. He didn't want to do anything. He skipped his breakfast everyday. He didn't (or couldn't) concentrate on his school works. He didn't talk to anybody. Basically, he did nothing but thinking about what had happened in last week.

'Don't ever talk to me again!'

Granger's voice echoed in Draco's head. He felt dizzy. _Maybe I should have eaten mybreakfast_, thought Draco.

He was in Prefects' common room. Everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner but he chose to stay here. He was hungry but didn't have any appetite. _Maybe if I__'m sick, Granger will care about me._ He knew that he was being silly, but he couldn't help himself.

The portrait suddenly swung opened. _Granger?_ thought Draco. However, it was Pansy. She was holding a plate, which was piled with food.

"I knew that you were here."

"What business?"

"I brought you some food," said Pansy as handing over the plate to Draco.

"Who told you to bring me food?

"I, I just thought you would be hungry… You haven't eaten anything today…"

"I'm not hungry."

"That's a lie! How can you not be hungry?"

That was a horrible mistake that Pansy made. Draco gave a fierce look at her as he was approaching her. His grey eyes contained no emotion but pure anger. Pansy was stepping backward without evennoticing it. Her face was stiffened with fear.

" I said I'm not hungry."

"Dra…Draco…"

"And you, just said that I lied."

"I, I was just…"

"You said I, Draco Malfoy, lied to you."

"Please, Draco…"

"What are you?"

"I was just worrying about you…"

"Who told you to worry about me? Am I something to you? Am I your boyfriend or something?"

As Draco said the last sentence, Pansy suddenly stopped sobbing. Pansy was now looking at Draco, without fear in her eyes. However, Draco just smirked.

"Why? Is something wrong with what I just said?"

"Draco…"

"Since what point were we supposed to be dating?"

"Then what was all those? What was the kiss, what was the time we've spent together? I thought you loved me!"

"According to my memory, I've never said that I love you."

Draco realized that he had gone too far when Pansy started to cry again, yelling at him.

"Draco! You are a cheater! You played with me! You just used me! You basta…"

Pansy covered her mouth quickly. Her eyes were filled with fear again. She seemed to be expecting Draco's outrageous reaction. However, Draco just stood there. He wasn't angry. The word Pansy said didn't disturb him at all. The feeling he had toward her was- _sympathy_, which was the feeling that Draco never had before.

"Do you love me?" without knowing it, Draco slipped out a question.

Pansy's eyes were widened. She didn't seem to believe what Draco just said. But silently, she nodded her head.

"…Since when?" asked Draco.

"Since my first year. The first time I saw you, I knew that I would be falling in love with you."

"I see," said Draco as nodding his head.

He sat down on the couch in the corner. He hanged his head down, but he couldn't hide his agonized feeling. He opened his mouth slowly.

"Pansy, I... I'm so sorry but I can't do anything for you because…because…I'm not in love with you."

Pansy said nothing. Just her tears that were trickling down her cheeks were shone by the light.

"I know it will be hard for you…but Pansy, we are just…nothing."

"Nothing…? The years we've spent together…the memories we've shared…You don't mean that those are nothing…do you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Yes, Pansy, those _are_ nothing because…there is no heart."

Pansy finally let out a cry. She sat down on the floor and cried hopelessly. Draco didn't say anything but gazing at her sympathetically with his grey eyes. After a while, Pansy stopped crying. She looked much calmer. She looked at Draco and said,

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You love somebody, don't you?"

"What? No, I don't…"

"Yes, you do. You love someone."

"…How can you tell?"

"Because you said sorry to me. The Draco I know would never say such word."

"Was I that arrogant?"

"Yes, you were."

Both chuckled. Then Pansy continued on her words.

"Tell her that you love her. Or you will be like me."

"Pansy, I'm really sor…"

"Don't be sorry, Draco. It was my fault because I knew that we would end like this. I knew that you were not that into me. I was just…denying the reality. I just couldn't accept the fact that you didn't like me. It's o.k. It's not your fault."

"Pansy…"

"Now I know. We are…We're not meant to be."

Pansy got up and walked toward the portrait. Draco tried to grab her but put down his hand as he saw the sad smile of Pansy.

"Good bye, Draco. Thank you."

* * *

Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Congratulation! Now I can write _long_! 


	5. Chapter 5: Apology

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

_"Pansy…"_

_"Now I know. We are…We're not meant to be."_

_Pansy got up and walked toward the portrait. Draco tried to grab her but put down his hand as he saw the sad smile of Pansy._

_"Good bye, Draco. Thank you."_

It was ch. 4 and now ch. 5 starts...

* * *

Ch. 5 Apology

When Draco spotted Granger in the empty hallway, he decided to do something that he never did in his life. He called Granger.

"Granger, we need to talk."

Granger stopped, then she looked back- her eyes were packed with hatred and disgust. Draco's heart began to beat fast. He knew that he would never be able to get over it- he couldn't stand Granger's glare. It made him really uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Granger, I know that you're mad at me- I mean, I know you hate me. But, um… I really want to…ap-apologise to you…for what happened in the library. I…I didn't really meant to…"

She looked surprised by Draco's sudden apology. However, what came out from her mouth was totally different from what Draco expected.

"Malfoy, you're more disgusting than I thought you were."

"What?" Draco asked blankly. He couldn't understand what Granger was talking about.

"What kind of trick do you have upon me now?"

"_What_?"

"I thought you were a little bit twisted, but I've never thought you could be this mean!"

Draco became furious. He, _the_ Draco Malfoy just apologised to someone, to a _muggle-born_, and Granger is saying that it is another plan to trick her! What kind of girl she is? A persecution maniac? Draco felt something erupts from the bottom of his heart.

"Granger, I'm saying that I'm sorry. How can you talk to me like that? I, Draco Malfoy is apologizing!"

"Well, that's even more suspicious because the Malfoy I know would never apologise to someone, especially, to a muggle-born."

"Granger…!"

_Wait_, is it he who made her like this? Is it because of him who tricked and insulted her throughout her entire years at Hogwart? Draco suddenly felt sorry for her.

He said to himself. _Draco, imagine, if you__'re a Mudbl- well, that's not possible. How can I be a…Shut up and just imagine that you're a Mudblood and have been treated so badly by someone. If that person suddenly apologise you for having been so mean, would you believe him? Never. See? That's how exactly Granger thinks now. She thinks that you're tricking her again or that you're crazy. No, I'm not crazy! I just feel sorry for… Well, then convince her._

"Malfoy?"

"Huh?" He stopped the conversation with his conscience.

"Can I go now? I think you have nothing more to say."

Draco thought. _Should I grab her and let her not go?_

"No.

Draco didn't know whom he said to. To himself? Or to Granger? Granger crossed her arms and looked at Draco sarcastically.

"Yeah? You have something more to say?"

"Yes, I want to say…that…um…"

"That what?"

"…That I am sorry. That's all."

"Malfoy, enough…!"

Granger suddenly stopped. Draco knew that she was looking at his eyes. He looked right into her eyes, and he saw that her barrier was collapsing.

"Granger, I'm sincere."

"I…I can't believe you!"

Granger said as turning away her head. Draco grabbed her shoulders.

"Believe me!"

"I…I can't…"

"Please."

Granger's eyes were widened. Draco could understand her because even Draco himself couldn't believe that he just used the word 'please.' Granger pushed herself away from him.

"Malfoy, why do you do this to me?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her. He wasn't sure how she would react if he confess his feeling, and he didn't want to take a risk. He turned and walked away. When he glanced back at Granger, he saw a pair of deep brown eyes that were shaking.


	6. Chapter 6: His Confession

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so there will be some grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find one.

* * *

_"Please."_

_Granger's eyes were widened. Draco could understand her because even Draco himself couldn't believe that he just used the word 'please.' Granger pushed herself away from him._

_"Malfoy, why do you do this to me?" she asked._

_He didn't answer. He just stared at her. He wasn't sure how she would react if he confess his feeling, and he didn't want to take a risk. He turned and walked away. When he glanced back at Granger, he saw a pair of deep brown eyes that were shaking._

* * *

"It's Malfoy!" 

He stopped walking right after he heard his name being called out loud. Draco was walking in the corridor, thinking no one else was there. He was just about to turn around the corner. He recognized that it was Granger's voice.

"Malfoy?"

_It's Potter. Why are they talking in the corridor?_ Thought Draco.

"It's him who bugs me these days."

Draco couldn't understand what Granger was talking about because he hadn't done anything to her these days, and here Granger said that he was bugging her! He became curious and decided to overhear their conversation.

"Did he do something to you? I'll beat him up for you!" said Potter with a mixture of anger and excitement in his voice.

"No, it's just…no, I can't tell it."

"What is it? Hermione?"

There was a pause. Draco could know that she was hesitating. Finally Granger managed herself to talk.

"Malfoy, he…"

"He did something, right?" asked Potter.

"No, he didn't…! Well, actually he did something but…"

"See! I knew it! What did he do?" Potter's voice became louder.

Granger hesitated again but she sighed and said,

"He…ap…apologised me!

"Who? Malfoy?"

"Yeah! He…he said sorry to me…!"

"He must be planning something then!"

_What?_ Thought Draco. He was a little bit furious. _Why does everyone think that I'm planning something when I'm sincere? _However, even Draco himself had to admit that it is not natural to see a Malfoy apologise someone. Granger and Potter carried on their conversation.

"No, Harry, I don't think so," said Granger.

"But it's Malfoy…He can't…"

Granger sighed.

"I know. That's why it's bugging me. However, when I saw his eyes…I found no fake. I'm pretty sure of it. It was not like he had another thought or something."

"I can't understand it. It's Malfoy…"

"Anyway," said Granger, "I'm going to go to the library because I want to search about human psychology. I'm sure that there is something wrong with Malfoy these days. You want to come?"

"No," replied Potter.

Granger laughed lightly as she expected this answer would be coming.

"O.K. then. See you later."

"Bye, Hermione. And if Malfoy irritates you in any way, just tell me. I'll beat him up."

Draco heard Grange chuckled. She said,

"Thank you for offering but no thanks. I can deal with him by myself."

"Haha, O.K. See you then."

"Oh, and…" said Granger as she was turning around, "don't tell it to Ron because, you know…he…easily gets upset and um…it might cause trouble…"

"I see. I won't tell a word to him."

"Thanks. See you, Harry."

"Bye."

Potter's footstep died away, and Draco, standing behind the wall, was deciding whether he should show himself up or not. And finally he made a decision.

"Hermi…Granger."

Granger jumped and looked back quickly; she found herself confronting with Draco Malfoy, whom she was talking about five seconds ago.

"Ma, Malfoy! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just walking by and…um…"

"You, you didn't eavesdrop on our conversation, did you?"

"Um, yeah, actually…"

Granger went bright red just as the colour of Weasley's hair. Draco asked her,

"Granger, am I…bugging you that much?"

Granger rolled her eyes and said,

"To be honest, yes."

"I, I'm sorry but" -Draco noticed that Granger was startled a little bit as he said this word- "but I don't understand why you are bugged by me…I did nothing these days."

Granger seemed to hesitating but she finally spoke out.

"Can you…just tell me why do you act like this? I mean…it's not you I know. You used to be more…um…"

"Mean?"

"Yeah! I, I mean no…sorry. What I was trying to say was…cold. Especially to a muggle-born like me. You didn't even like to have a word with me…"

Draco sighed. _So she noticed. She noticed that I act differently these days. Well, it was pretty obvious. I even apologized to her. But__…what should I say to her? What if she…_ Draco looked at Granger, who was looking at him with her deep brown eyes that were filled with confusion and curiosity. _I know that we never can be together. I__'m a pureblood and she's a Mud-, a muggle-born. And…_Draco thought of the guy with flaming red hair and freckles, whom Granger smiled at softly. _No, never, we can__'t be. Her eyes are not on me. But…_He took a deep breath. _It__'s now or never._ He looked directly at Granger and said,

"You may not believe me…but I…I…"

Draco sighed once more and finally let out the words he had wanted to say from long time ago.

"I love you, Granger."

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them said anything but stared at each other. Draco became anxious. He was afraid to know what Granger was thinking. May be she would think that he was playing a joke on her again. His stomach was aching. However, it was different from the previous time. Granger smiled gently.

"Thank you."

Draco's eyes widen. He didn't expect that he would ever hear these words from Gragner in his entire life. Draco almost stuttered as he asked,

"D, do you be, believe me…?"

"Um, yes, I guess so," Granger answered.

Draco couldn't believe it. Granger believed in his words for the first time, and she smiled at him.

"Well, it's difficult to believe you, of course," Granger said, "but your eyes- your eyes were telling the truth."

_My eyes? _thought Draco. He didn't know that his eyes could reflect his emotions. He didn't know that he could have emotions. In his house, it was the rule not to show any emotion because his father said emotion except loyalty was an obstacle to serve the Dark Lord.

"But," Granger interrupted Draco's thinking.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I like somebody else."

"I know, Weasley?" said Draco as he nodded his head.

"What? How, how do you know that?"

"How can I not know that? Everyone knows, except Weasley!"

Granger's faced turned bright red, the colour of Weasley's hair. Draco chuckled because she looked so cute in his eyes. Granger looked at him; her face was still red. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Draco was faster than her.

"Granger, it's O.K. You don't have to say sorry."

"But Malfoy…"

"I just want to say thank you, Granger. Thank you for allowing me to talk to you, thank you for believing me, thank you for smiling at me, and thank you for being sorry. I thank you for everything."

Granger's eyes were filled with tears soon.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, I'm so sorry…There is nothing I can do for you…"

"You don't need to do anything, Granger. I'm fine."

And Draco thought for a second and said,

"But…there is one thing you can do for me…"

"What is it? I'll do it!"

"Will you…allow me to call you Hermione?"

The time seemed to be paused for that moment. Granger nodded her head with smile on her face.

"Of course I will…Draco."

Draco couldn't resist his attempt to smile; this time, he smiled, not smirked. Even though he covered his mouth with his hand, anyone could see his big happy smile.

"…Thank you, Her…Hermione."

"You're welcome."

They stared at each other, not with hatred but with trust and friendship (well, for Draco, with love). However, someone broke their moment by yelling at them loudly.

"Malfoy! What are you doing to Hermione?"

When Draco looked back to see who was yelling at them, he saw a tall guy with flaming red hair and freckled on his face.

"Ron!" gasped Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**It feels so weird to update after more than a year! But really, I had the story finished in my mind. I was just too lazy to write it. You can review the previous chaptes for this is the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

_They stared at each other, not with hatred but with trust and friendship (well, for Draco, with love). However, someone broke their moment by yelling at them loudly._

_"Malfoy! What are you doing to Hermione?"_

_When Draco looked back to see who was yelling at them, he saw a tall guy with flaming red hair and freckled on his face._

_"Ron!" gasped Hermione._

**This was the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 now starts...**

* * *

"What are you doing to Hermione, you ferret!" 

"Stop, Ron! He's done nothing to me!"

"You mean nothing yet!"

Ron marched in with his face as scarlet as his hair. Hermione could stop him only by standing between him and Draco.

"Ron, calm down! I'm fine! Draco's done no harm to me!"

ron stared at Hermione as if he was hit by a giant bludger.

"You know, there must be something wrong when you say you're fine being with that ferret and call him by his first name."

Hermione siged and motioned to Draco to go. As much as Draco wanted to hex Weasley, he did not want to hurt someone Hermione loved, and that thought came with a slight pain inside his heart.

"I guess I'll just see you later...Hermione."

With a small nod, Draco left the scene. As he was leaving, he could hear Weasley shouting angrily behind his back.

"Oi! Since when you call her Hermione?!"

"Ron!"

"Don't you ever threaten her again!"

"Ron, he did not threaten me! We were just having a conversation! For Merlin's sake, you are too overprotective of me!"

"Overprotective? Over...well, I just don't want you to get harmed or anything like that, Hermione. I mean, I care about you and..."

Draco didn't hear much after that. He just went to bed and pulled the blanket over his face. He had to recall what has happened today.

He, Draco Malfoy, told Hermione Granger of his feelings for her. And she believed him. Finally. Finally she did believe in his words. Not only that, she even thanked him for liking her. Draco was too happy of it since he thought it would be lucky if she would not shun him as if he carries some kind of disease. She even let him call her by her first name.

'Hermione.'

That sounded good even in his head.

And she called him Draco...that was also unexpected. Everything was going extremely well until that stupid redhead appeared...

He wondered what they would be talking about now. Would Hermione tell Weasley of what happened before he arrived? If she did, Draco was sure to be hexed or punched in the face next morning. That Weasley would not even let him look at Hermione's direction. If she didn't...well, he had no idea. However, the fact that Hermione stood up for him made Draco smile again, although this time, no one could see the smile as he was under the blanket.

Next morning, Draco went into the Great Hall. When he looked at the Gryffindor table, his heart sank. Hermione and Weasley were holding hands together. With a pang in his heart, he headed to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the sight of Hermione and Weasley. However, Pansy slided beside him and innocently said,

"Wow, look who's finally together now, Draco. That Mudblood and the Weasley boy."

Pansy, not noticing the glare from Draco, continued.

"I mean, after, what, six years? Even I wanted to yell at them just to admit their feelings. Didn't you, Draco? Draco...?"

Draco got up and left without saying anything. Although Pansy was unaware of the feelings he had for Hermione, it still has cost him a great amount of patience not to slap Pansy in the face.

As he left the Great Hall and headed outside, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Hermione facing him. She opened her mouth with a little bit of guilty tone in her voice.

"Hi, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm...Look, Draco, about yesterday, I'm really sorry that I had to send you away like that. If Ron hadn't showed up.."

Draco's face darkened at the mention of Weasley's name, and Hermione noticed it, too.

"I'm terribly sorry, Draco, but I...am now with Ron..."

"I saw you guys holding hands together this morning. Did yesterday's event helped you?"

Draco tried to say it as if id did not mean anything to him but was not very sure if he succeeded. Hermione blushed a little bit when she seemed to recall the last night's events.

"Well...We first started to argue a little bit because I thought he was being too overprotective, but he said that it was because he cared about me. And from then, I don't know, we just started to spill our feelings for each other... I don't know what kept us so long when it was so obvious to other people. I mean, no one seemed to be surprised when we showed up together in the morning, even Lavender..."

Draco could feel happiness and excitement in her voice although she seemed to be trying to hide them by appearing sorry to him.

"You can smile if you want. You have to be sorry because I took a little fancy of you."

Hermione looked at Draco with sympathy in her eyes. Draco sighed and said casually -or thought he did so,

"Hermione, I'm happy for you two. You look happy and that's all I care about."

He saw tears flooding in her eyes.

"Oh, Draco...I'm just so..."

When Draco raised his hands to wipe her tears out, he felt her leaning toward him and--her kisses on his left cheek.

Without not fully realizing what just had happened, Draco simply stared at Hermione with a surprised look on his face. Hermione was sobbing lightly.

"I'm sorry that it's all I can do for you, Draco. I, I really like you as a friend but..."

As his senses slowly coming back to him, Draco slowly lifted his hands and rested them on Hermione's shoulders.

"...Thank you..."

Without saying a word, she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. I never expected even to be accepted as a friend, really..."

Draco let go of her before he lose his senses and hug her. And Hermione helped him by saying this,

"I have to go back to the Great Hall, Draco. I haven't finished my breakfast yet, and Ron will be waiting for me..."

Hermione looked at Draco as if she wanted a permission from him. He chuckled lightly at how cute she looked, like a little child, and said,

"Go if you want. It's not like you need a permission from me to get back to your boyfriend, you know."

Hermione blushed a little bit at his comment and left the place with another smile at him.

After Hermione was out of sight, Draco touched to placed where her lips brushed on. It still felt hot.

Walking to the ground, Draco softly murmured to himself,

"It's enough. It's enough for me..."

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of the ending? I actually wanted to set the scene at King's Cross Station but changed. Any review??**


End file.
